


Король-под-горой

by Toshirei



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshirei/pseuds/Toshirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько бесед Бильбо Бэггинса с Даином Железностопом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король-под-горой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [King under the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752308) by [Salvia_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvia_G/pseuds/Salvia_G). 



> Добрый день!  
> Это перевод с английского языка замечательного фика Salvia_G "King under the Mountain".  
> Очень надеюсь, что он передает хотя бы часть атмосферы оригинала.
> 
> Моя огромная благодарность their-law за помощь с вычиткой.

Поначалу Бильбо думал, что Даин подозревал его в намерении вновь украсть Аркенстон, оттого и приходил к могиле Торина, когда её навещал Бильбо. В одиночку он в усыпальнице, насколько Бильбо было известно, не появлялся — во всяком случае, первым возле неё не оказывался. Справедливости ради, почти все приходившие почтить память Торина натыкались на хоббита, проводившего у могилы долгие часы. 

Но Даин, казалось, приходил не последние почести отдавать, а присматриваться к хоббиту. Бильбо чувствовал себя неуютно, не зная, что думать об угрюмом гноме с Железных Холмов. Тот показал себя великим воином в Битве Пяти Армий, достойным и честным правителем — в отношениях с людьми и эльфами. И всё равно Бильбо терзала неприязнь — сердце его признавало лишь одного Королём-под-Горой. Если им не мог быть Торин, тогда трон должен был занять Фили. Кили. Но они мертвы — все. А право царствовать в Эреборе досталось суровому правителю Железных Холмов, который не сразу последовал за Торином, и… Хоббиты добры и прощают легко, но Бильбо ещё не простил.

Даина, казалось, тоже что-то беспокоит. Пришлым гномам было неуютно в Эреборе с его бесконечными запасами золота, шахтами с залежами мифрила и драгоценных камней: Железные Холмы, хоть и было там всего в достатке, не так щедры и богаты как Одинокая гора.

В тамошних шахтах гномы Даина добывали медь, железо, запасы которого дали имя их дому, да разрабатывали пару-другую серебряных жил.

Бильбо помнил, с какой легкостью компания Торина сменила поношенную дорожную одежду на сияющие доспехи из сокровищ дракона. Гномы Железных Холмов остались в простых куртках с нашитыми железными пластинами и в башмаках с подбитыми железом носами.

К Отряду Торина, и Бильбо в том числе, они относились с почтением, близким к благоговению, насколько мог его проявить этот скупой на эмоции народ. Общаться с Бильбо никто, однако, не пытался, оставляя его скорбеть среди друзей. Гэндальф поначалу задержался, но затем его присутствия потребовали дела в иных землях. Бильбо верил, что когда он готов будет вернуться в Шир, Гэндальф чудесным образом это почувствует и появится в Эреборе на следующий же день.

Когда невыносимо становилось под сводами горы и одолевало желание увидеть небо, Бильбо спускался к лагерю эльфов либо к лагерю людей. Он навещал ставших ему добрыми друзьями Барда и Трандуила. Уже скоро он лишится даже такой возможности развеяться — стоянки становились все меньше по мере того, как раненые выздоравливали достаточно, чтобы можно было их перемещать. Бард уже проводил большую часть времени в Дэйле, наблюдая за восстановлением города, и если бы Бильбо не осознавал, насколько такая мысль нелепа, то сказал бы, что Трандуил остается в лагере у горы только ради его, хоббита, компании. Ему тут точно нечего было делать. Хотя, судя по тому, что видел Бильбо, у эльфийских владык было не так уж много занятий.

Впервые Даин заговорил с Бильбо ранним вечером, когда хоббит вернулся после обеда с лесными эльфами. Один из стражей Даина перехватил Бильбо по пути в библиотеку, куда тот обыкновенно направлялся после прогулок к подножию. Приходить к Торину сразу после встречи с Трандуилом мнилось ему непочтительным. Страж вежливо попросил следовать за ним в малую приемную (Даин, если этого можно было не делать, никогда не располагался в тронном зале). Осознание, что его перемещения отслеживаются тщательнее, чем он предполагал, слегка встревожило Бильбо. Он снова задался вопросом, не подозревают ли его в планах на Аркенстон.

«Этот проклятый кусок скалы будет вечно меня преследовать», — подумал он с раздражением.

Но Даин его ни в чем не обвинял и не задавал подозрительных вопросов. Он неуклюже осведомился, хорошо ли Бильбо живется под горою и не хотел бы он задержаться в Эреборе. Его сдержанное поведение напомнило Бильбо о Старом Туке, намекающем приглашенному на чай гостю, что тот засиделся и что, возможно, пора и честь знать.

— Хорошо! — ответил Бильбо. — Я могу уехать, когда пожелаете. Могу собраться сегодня, если хотите. Однако я хотел бы отложить отъезд до утра, чтобы начать путь засветло и успеть попрощаться с друзьями.

— Я хотел сказать, что ты можешь остаться, что я хочу, чтобы ты остался, — растерянно ответил Даин. — Почему же ты считаешь, что я тебя прогоняю?

Бильбо покраснел. Мать отодрала бы его за уши, услышав, как он грубит не пытавшемуся задеть собеседнику. К тому же, Даин был Королем-под-Горой — и заслуживал больше уважения.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше величество, — запинаясь, пробормотал Бильбо. — Было благородно с вашей стороны предложить мне приют.

Эта небольшая речь, похоже, только сильнее расстроила Даина.

— Придворные реверансы не по мне, — проворчал он. — Я вождь простого народа.

На это Бильбо не знал, что ответить. «Уверен, вы справитесь» было слишком дерзким, «Торин тоже часто ненароком оскорблял окружающих» — тоже. Наконец, он остановился на простом «Ваше величество».  
Даин закрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул.

— Не нравится мне это постоянное «величествование». Я хотел бы, чтобы ты звал меня по имени, как народ Железных Холмов. 

Бильбо кивнул. Обращение по имени подходило этому простому гному куда больше, чем «Ваше Величество». Он не нёс титул с той же легкостью, что Торин.

— Хорошо, Даин.

Даин резко кивнул, и уже знакомый страж выпроводил Бильбо из приемной.

И так Бильбо остался в Эреборе на зиму. Эльфы вернулись в Лихолесье. Трандуил до отъезда успел, однако, стребовать с Бильбо обещание приехать в гости весной. Люди тоже свернули лагерь и вернулись в Дэйл и Озерный город. Бильбо, хотя всё ещё и проводил немало времени в усыпальнице, стал всё чаще и чаще задерживаться в библиотеке.

Удача, счастливый случай ли (а может, отсутствие золота) уберегли её от разрушительного гнева Смауга, но беспорядок всё равно был ужасающий. Дракон не сжёг библиотеку, но от ударов хвоста пострадали несколько ближайших стен. Стеллажи обрушились один на другой, и книги валялись в беспорядке — по крайней мере, пока заведовать библиотекой не начал Ори.

Он, может, и был слишком юн для такой должности, но уважение к одному из спутников Торина и нежелание остальных возиться с летописями сыграли в его пользу. Бильбо помогал, чем мог, обычно разбирая немногочисленные тома на вестроне и еще более редкие — на синдарине.  
С книгами на кхуздуле он помочь, конечно, не мог. Даже Ори не решился бы научить его тайному языку гномов. Бильбо обычно приходил днем, оставляя утро и вечер для Торина. Иногда заглядывал Дори — проведать Ори и немного помочь. Заходил он обычно ненадолго — даже из любви к брату не мог найти в себе достаточно терпения, чтобы корпеть над книгами. Визиты Нори были еще короче, и помощи от него не было никакой.

Иногда по вечерам компания собиралась вместе, и Бильбо допоздна не мог спуститься к Торину. Балин провожал его печальным взглядом, но о времени, которое он проводит в усыпальнице, никто не упоминал. Друзья сжимали его плечо, если натыкались на него у могилы, но продолжали молчать. Бильбо был благодарен им за тактичность. Однажды порывался что-то сказать Бофур, открыл было рот, но не издал ни звука. Спросил только в конце концов:

— Всё хорошо, Бильбо?

— Да, — отозвался хоббит.

С ним всё было хорошо. Горькие слёзы сменила привычка к сердечной боли. Со временем и боль поутихнет, пусть до конца так и не пройдет. Бильбо не хотелось, чтобы она проходила.

В один из таких поздних вечеров, когда Бильбо спустился в усыпальницу после очередного шумного по хоббичьим меркам (а по гномьим — довольно спокойного) обеда с компанией, Даин заговорил с Бильбо во второй раз. Бильбо, который за ужином, возможно, слегка перебрал, прислонился к памятнику и почувствовал, как подступают пьяные слезы.

«Кто угодно, кроме тебя», — думал он. «Двалин, Балин, Бофур, Ори, кто угодно ещё. Даже Гэндальф. Я бы умер вместо тебя, если бы мог. Ты бы скучал по мне, наверное. Но у тебя была бы эта ужасная гора, которую ты так любил. Я не могу полюбить это место, а когда отправлюсь в мой возлюбленный Шир, мне придется оставить тебя».

В этот момент Даин медленно и тихо зашел в комнату, словно неуверенный, будет ли желанным его присутствие.

«Или Даин. Лучше бы Даин умер вместо тебя».

— Добрый вечер, мистер Бэггинс, — сдержанно и с уважением начал Даин словно — очевидно — не подозревая о терзающих Бильбо эгоистичных и мстительных мыслях.

— Добрый вечер, Ваше величество.

Даин поморщился. Бильбо мысленно признался себе, что на этот раз оговорился умышленно. 

— Мистер Бэггинс, пожалуйста, просто Даин.

Некоторое время между ними стояла тишина. Наконец, Бильбо неохотно отозвался.

— Тогда и ты можешь звать меня Бильбо.

Даин слегка расслабился.

— Спасибо, Бильбо. 

Он устроился на одном из приставленных к стене стульев и, похоже, решил остаться вместе с Бильбо. По крайней мере, он не ушел, пока уставший хоббит не отправился в постель.

Третий раз случился одним ранним утром. Бильбо с удивлением обнаружил Даина, пришедшего к усыпальнице первым. Тот вновь сидел у стены, устроив голову на руках. Появление Бильбо застало его врасплох.

— Неужели уже так поздно? — спросил он, словно беседуя сам с собой.

Бильбо не смог сдержать любопытства.

— Ты часто приходишь сюда так рано? И уходишь прежде, чем прихожу я?

Даин не поднял головы.

— Я иногда гуляю, когда не могу заснуть. Иногда прихожу сюда.

— Никто не приходит раньше меня, — удивился Бильбо.

Даин фыркнул — был ли это смех или злость, Бильбо сказать не мог.

— Никто не приходит чаще тебя, — сказал Даин и ушел.

После этого Бильбо изо всех сил игнорировал Даина, но уже не мог не замечать, как пристально следит за ним король гномов. 

"Он, разумеется, понимает, что мы не можем пожать руки и стать друзьями", — размышлял Бильбо. "Я не могу не сравнивать его с Торином, да с Торином ему никогда и не сравниться. Не его вина, просто такова жизнь. Да и слишком он занят, чтобы обращать внимание на неприметного хоббита".

Сблизиться с Бильбо Даин не пытался. Просто наблюдал, и Бильбо уже хотелось, чтобы Даин заговорил с ним. «Все лучше, чем это хождение вокруг да около, — думал он. — Боги, упёртый же народ эти гномы, и Даин из них — самый упрямый».

Когда они вновь столкнулись у могилы после одной из вечерних посиделок, Бильбо повернулся к Даину.

— Почему ты всё время смотришь?

— Не думал, что ты замечаешь, — виновато ответил Даин.

— Не замечал сначала, — согласился Бильбо. — Это из-за того, что я хоббит? 

Он прислонился к основанию гробницы.

— Нет, — отозвался Даин осторожно. — А ты не знаешь?

— Не спрашивал бы, если бы знал. Зная, не спрашиваю. Задавать вопросы нужно, когда…

— Я понял, — оборвал его Даин. Встал, сделал пару шагов, развернулся и зашагал в другую сторону. Снова сел. Встал и начал шагать.

Пройдя полкомнаты, заговорил вновь.

— Останешься ли ты с нами, когда придет весна? Останешься жить среди гномов?

— Не понимаю, как это связано с моим вопросом, — ответил Бильбо.

— Не понимаешь, — посмотрел на свои ладони Даин. — Я не Торин, — продолжил он.

— Не Торин, — ответил Бильбо. — Торин умер.

Даин поморщился, но продолжил:

— Но я все же Король-под-Горой, и сделаю всё в моих силах, чтобы ты был счастлив здесь.

Бильбо замотал головой и постарался сосредоточиться. Этого он не ожидал.

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал он, — Ещё не думал об этом.

Даин продолжал молча смотреть, пока Бильбо не поднял на него глаза.

— Но ты подумаешь?

Бильбо отвернулся. Он слишком устал для всего этого.

— Зачем столько беспокойства из-за единственного хоббита в огромном Эреборе? — спросил он. — Как ты вообще замечаешь, что я здесь?

Даин кивнул, словно советнику, высказавшему разумное замечание во время торговых переговоров.

— Сперва не замечал. Разве что только как одного из спутников Торина. Может, испытывал еще легкое любопытство — никогда до этого хоббита не встречал. Но работы было невпроворот, да и встречались мы нечасто.

Он пересек комнату, нервный, но полный решимости.

— Но я приходил к усыпальнице, чтобы оплакать его. Чтобы сказать, насколько не ожидал, что царствовать окажется так сложно. И ты всегда был там.

— Да, — ответил Бильбо. Поначалу он не покидал могилы Торина. Друзьям приходилось силой уводить его поесть.

— Мы, гномы Железных Холмов, — упрямый народ, твердый и незыблемый, словно скалы, — продолжил Даин. Бильбо изогнул бровь. Даин вновь издал тот странный звук — полусмех, полувыдох.

— Как и все гномы, — признал он. — Но нашими мыслями не владели месть или тоска по утерянным землям, какие терзали бесприютных гномов Эребора. В Железных горах мы ценим преданность превыше всего. И не истории о великолепии Эребора восхищали меня в Торине, а его упрямая решимость вернуться, несмотря ни на что, и его преданность своему народу.

Он умолк. Бильбо ждал, не зная, что ему следует сказать. Спустя время Даин снова заговорил.

— Первое, что восхитило меня в тебе — твоя преданность Торину. Я слышал о том, что он сказал и что сделал. Думаю, им владела золотая лихорадка, хотя Аркенстон всегда был важен для Торина. Полагаю, для него камень был символом того, что в Одинокой горе все наладится.

Слова эти невольно заворожили Бильбо. Ему не хотелось слышать, что Даин скажет о нем, но упоминания о Торине он ловил с жадностью. Даин, пожалуй, знал Торина настолько хорошо, насколько мог гном, не бывший его спутником в путешествии.

Даин продолжил, и Бильбо замутило.

— Но ты так сильно скорбел по нему, ты оплакиваешь его до сих пор. Если бы он выжил, как бы ему повезло, что рядом с ним есть кто-то настолько верный, думал я. И затем понял, что хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной.

Бильбо посмотрел на него. В эту минуту он Даина ненавидел , но в тоже время не мог не признавать его смелости.

— Я не смогу.

Даин кивнул.

— Я не смогу полюбить тебя.

Даин кивнул еще раз. Бильбо вздохнул.

— Я уже думал о том, что вернусь в Шир, когда наступит весна. Не думаю, что мы можем выбирать, кого мы любим, но думаю, ты будешь хорошим Королем-под-Горой. Ты уже хороший гном.

Даин кивнул в последний раз, повернулся и вышел.

Бильбо провел остаток ночи рядом с Торином, словно в первые дни после битвы. И, может быть, плакал. 

Он редко видел Даина в оставшееся время своего пребывания в Эреборе. Спустя пару месяцев, пришла весна, приехал Гэндальф, и Бильбо покинул Одинокую гору.

Друзья обещали его навещать и просили возвращаться. Бильбо не знал, сможет ли вернуться когда-нибудь, но улыбнулся и ответил, что если и приедет, то нескоро.

— Меня давненько не было дома. Представьте, как, должно быть, зарос мой сад!

Он, как и обещал, заехал к Трандуилу и заглянул в Ривенделл. Никакие неприятности не поджидали его на обратном пути, несмотря на все трудности, которые обрушивались на отряд по дороге к Одинокой горе, и самой большой проблемой Бильбо по возвращении стали Саквиль-Бэггинсы.

Гномы, конечно, частенько заезжали в гости, но сам он больше никогда не возвращался к горе. В конце концов, он простил Короля-под-горой за то, что тот выжил, когда Торин погиб, и думал о Даине с теплотой. Но сердце его давным-давно было отдано.

Он надеялся, что Даин полюбит кого-то, кто любил бы его, но его гости рассказывали, что Даин никогда не женился вновь. Они не придавали этому значения: покойная жена успела родить Даину наследника. Бильбо надеялся, что они любили друг друга, потому что не должно было быть Короля-под-горой, не знавшего ответной любви.


End file.
